fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ambrosine
|name= Ambrosine |kanji= アンブロシン |romaji= Anburoshin |alias= Sister Am (アム姉, Amu Ane) Palamedes (パラメデス, Paramedesu) Golden Lion (金獅子, Kinshishi) |status= |race= |birthdate= |birthplace= |gender= Female |age= |blood type= |education= |hair color= Dark Wheat Bright Gold (Palamedes) |eye color= Hazel Luminous Gold (Palamedes) |vision= |skin tone= |height= 4'11 ft. 5'7 ft. (Palamedes) |weight= 96 lbs. 132 lbs. (Palamedes) |medical concerns and ailments= |guild mark color= |guild mark location= |tattoos/unusual features= |affiliation= Crusades |previous affiliation= |partners= |previous partners= |occupation= Round Table Knight |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |base of operations= |sexuality= |marital status= |spouse= |allies= |enemies= |relatives= |magic= |curse= |abilities= |signature skill= |equipment= |debut= |image gallery= }} Ambrosine (アンブロシン, Anburoshin) is a dedicated member of , serving in the orphanage arm of the religious institution. Having arrived at one of their locations as a civilian, she's quickly endeared herself to children and staff alike, possessing a child-like curiosity to go with a sisterly warmth. Her popularity with the orphans and the greater community she served in would result in subsequent promotions, culminating in her reporting directly to Cardinal Mary. Among her responsibilities is traveling to the various orphanages Zentopia runs, ensuring that all children in Zentopia's care "feel God's love". In addition to this, she serves a minor role in the Crusades, functioning as a bubbly go-between for their orphanage to holy warrior pipeline. At least, that's how things would appear on the surface. In truth, she is far deeper; shedding her matron guise for a cheeky woman of gold. Known as Palamedes (パラメデス, Paramedesu), she is one of the Crusades' heavy hitters, only refusing a position in its Blessed Knights because that would mean more time away from her "precious muffins". Among the masses, she is referred to as the Golden Lion (金獅子, Kinshishi), a protector of the common man. Appearance Personality A dedication to duty and those under her care; those are the two pillars Ambrosine lives by. She is a self-proclaimed workaholic (though others validate this with ease), seemingly on the go 24/7. The young woman is often found shuttling herself between various orphanages doing logistics and statistical analysis, making certain there's enough going around and that the children are properly cared for. Sine is of them mind that "while first impressions matter, everything that follows is just as important". When she does stay at an orphanage for an extended period of time (either her own or to train a new abbot/abbess at another institution), she adds to her already busy schedule by taking on the day-to-day operations. This includes her favorite part; being with the orphanage children. She finds their outlook and opinions refreshing, and more often then not, Amber is seen playing with them, giving them baths, bandaging a scrape, or singing a lullaby to help one sleep. While most would find at least some of these tasks mundane, for Ambrosine they're critical. As she says "it's the little things that matter" or "you don't know when some small kindness might make someone's day". She often extends this courtesy to her fellow staff, subordinates, and superiors, making Sine rather popular within the church, while imparting these words as some of her many quotes of the day. As Palamedes, her penchant for chivalry merely intensifies, prone to bouts of "big sister love"; her favorite target being , a fellow RT Knight who she partners with for missions. However, that is where similarities between the two end. Whereas Ambrosine retains a humble outlook despite the praise lavished on her, Pala brims with infectious confidence, seeking out the next challenge with near-reckless abandon. She sees each demon or demon ally she faces as an opportunity to grow her own strength and to learn something new. This confidence appears nigh-unflappable; even when placed at an extreme numerical disadvantage, Medes remains self-assured and confident in her teammates; as far as Pala is concerned, she has the "Will of God" behind her, so even an early loss will lead to a greater victory. Besides, if everything came easily, how would she grow? This fortitude (or foolhardiness, depending on who's asked) serves to both inspire and infuriate her allies. History Abilities